User talk:Syalantillesfel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mirror's Edge Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Avian Flu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koveras Alvane (Talk) 14:02, 3 June 2012 Beretta 92 and Organisation I would like to know why does Beretta 92 page even exists, there is no trace of it. It only needs a redirection link. And the Beretta 93R page needs an explanation of players' confusion, no need for M9. And can you explain why does my page need to be organised? I will clean it up, however I need some info. -''Abincyprus'' Could you help me out? If you don't mind, could you: * change every instance of "City"/"the City" you see to "city"/"the city"? It's best we keep things verbatim, and, while replaying Mirror's Edge, I haven't seen "city" capitalized at all? * remove the template from articles, since the game has been out for years now? Klad (talk) 10:39, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank You. Syalantillesfel (talk) 06:12, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Speedruning Edits Hey, just to let you know, Unsuspecting Chair is the person currently editing the speedruns. I didn't have an account when I edited the first three. I'll continue to write down any edits I find, but can you tell me if I've missed anything, or if I can make the article better? Unsuspecting Chair (talk) 07:26, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I will make edits when needed. Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) E3 Nominee Heya :) Hope you've been enjoying the E3 coverage of Mirror's Edge — and all those other games. Just wanted to drop by and let you know — so you could pass on the info to other admin and users — that Mirror's Edge 2 is one of the five finalists in the E3 Game of Show competition! As such, I've added a tiny banner in the right rail of the front page. If you click it, you'll go to the E3 voting page. Hopefully, you'll be able to enourage people to vote so that Mirror's Edge can win! And don't worry: the banner isn't a permanent fixture. It's only going to be around for a bit less than 48 hours. Thanks! — CzechOut 00:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Error Hey, I noticed that the navigation still lists Mirror' Edge Catalyst as Mirror's edge (prequel), which leads to an empty page. Could you change it so it leads to the proper page? Thanks for your edit but... You reverted it entirely. Why not link to the leaderboards? Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 05:22, August 24, 2015 (UTC) The current listed speedrun sites link to the page, not the site as a whole. Syalantillesfel (talk) 05:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, what? I didn't quite understand that. Do you mean that I should link to www.speedrun.com/Mirrors_Edge? Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 07:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) :Use the link to the video, not the main page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 07:44, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Linking to the video would have the same problem as a direct youtube link, which is why I linked to the category. Jbzdarkid (talk • ) 07:46, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Redirects Why did you delete those redirects? You didn't provide a delete rationale for any of them, and I've noticed that you've deleted almost all of the redirects here. Redirects are generally useful for navigation and content discovery, especially when common terms are redirected to the more "correct" case - redirecting "Cel" and "Celeste" to Celeste Wilson is a prime example, since I don't think she's ever referred to with her full name at any point in the game her last name is unknown for most of the game and an incredibly minor piece of trivia with no plot relevance even once revealed. They're also generally harmless when they're not excessive; see for example Wikipedia's "redirects are cheap" essay. I'm curious what your reasoning is for this, since I've never seen it done elsewhere. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 16:13, November 17, 2015 (UTC) *The redirect can be replaced with a link like this [ full name | first name ]. *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Redirects_are_cheap *Line 2 states that redirects should not be created for the sake of the redirect.Syalantillesfel (talk) 16:58, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::The essay is not arguing against the creation of any redirects; there are plenty of valid cases for redirects, and that line is intended specifically to discourage the wanton creation of dozens of redirects pointing to the same target, or the creation of redirects that are highly unlikely search terms. Titles that are very likely search terms are created as redirects as a matter of course to aid in navigation and article discovery, as I said before, and to prevent the accidental creation of duplicate articles by editors who weren't aware of the existence of an article beforehand. ::I am well aware of how links can be written to avoid redirects. There is little reason to do so in practice other than pedantism, and Wikipedia in fact explicitly recommends against "fixing" redirects (and note that none of the three exceptions it gives apply to the redirects I created and you subsequently deleted: none of them were used, or intended for use, in navboxes; none of them would have been misleading to a reader hovering over a link to them; and none of them were a misspelling). ::Also note that external sites may link to pages here via redirects; if those redirects are deleted, such links will be broken, and nothing short of recreating the redirect is guaranteed to fix the links. ::You still haven't given a good reason to not have these (and several other) redirects (and I strongly suspect you haven't even hinted at your underlying reason for it, nor your original motivation for deleting the redirects in the first place). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 17:32, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Because you never responded to my last reply, and your first response didn't give any valid reasons for removing all redirects on the wiki, I have recreated a selection of redirects. The ones I chose to recreate were carefully considered and mostly just include terms/names that were featured prominently in the first game, and are therefore highly likely search targets, though several other reasonable redirects could be created as well (mostly ones to weapons, I think). I've also added disambiguation notices at the top of a few pages to aid in navigation, mostly where there's more than one item that shares the same name (for example, I added one at the top of Kate pointing to Kate Connors, and one at the top of Jacknife pointing to Jacknife (chapter)). ::Note that it's not my intention to fight with you on any of this; I am just trying to improve the experience for readers of the wiki, being one myself and having been caught several times by the deletion of the redirects. And I'm not a beginner editor, either; I have almost a decade of experience editing across more than a dozen wikis, so generally I know what I'm talking about (though if you have questions about an edit I've made, you shouldn't hesitate to ask; just because I have experience doesn't mean I have perfect knowledge, or that I know the best solution for any given problem/situation, and if you can show me a better one, I'd be more than happy to adjust my editing habits to incorporate it). 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 14:13, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Please use the full name for internal links. Red links should be replaced with a direct link to the page. Redirects can create confusion over which link to use. Syalantillesfel (talk) 14:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :First: the purpose of redirects is not just to provide alternative targets for internal links, but to aid in navigation. Type "Cel" into the search box and hit Enter, and tell me where you get. And before you retort with how the search box offers title autocomplete, keep in mind that you can also edit the URL to visit a title directly, and that doesn't autocomplete. :Second: redirects don't create any confusion at all. When you click a link to a redirect (regardless of whether that link is on the wiki or on a completely different website), you are automatically redirected to the appropriate article. :Third: there is nothing wrong with linking to a redirect instead of the appropriate article name. :You are basically being pedantic over something that is literally not an issue, and readers are suffering for it. 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 17:46, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :''Dinoguy100 is correct. Every single wiki in existence has this. ''I remember I tried creating redirects for this wiki but Syalentillesfel deleted every single one of them. I decided to ignore this because his naming of some headings are more important to fix. lol :Abincyprus (talk) 17:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect naming Chapter should be called "chapters" (duh grammar) and the Pursuit Cop page should be called, "Project Icarus." Obvious reasons Abincyprus (talk) 09:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I want input as to why you named those pages like that. Abincyprus (talk) 14:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) The Pursuit cops were the result of Icarus. The project name can refer to anything, pursuit cop refers to a specific objective. Syalantillesfel (talk) 14:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. That makes sense, but "chapter"? Also, there's no "The Shard" in the dropdown menu in the panel at the top of the site, not sure how to fix that. Abincyprus (talk) 14:56, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Space limits in drop down menu will not show shard. Syalantillesfel (talk) 15:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Seperate pages for Catalyst characters Hey, I was just wondering, should we not have seperate pages for the characters in Catalyst and the characters in the original, since the two games aren't related/the same canon? I see you deleted the Celeste (Catalyst) page I made and moved it to the Celeste page for the original game, however I feel like they're fundamentally different characters and deserve seperate pages. I don't think they share anything except names. It's just a suggestion anyway Runr (talk) 03:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) You never repsonded so yet, so I'll just add that I think the way the wiki is set up now is confusing. The two games are not related continuity wise, Catalyst is a reboot. There are some pages that attempt to connect the two into the same universe for some reason but I think it would be a lot less confusing to readers and new comers to the series that these distinctions be made. Runr (talk) 06:58, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Mirror's Edge wiki navigation bar and admin rights You may want to rename "Chapter" to "Chapters" as Chapters is a plural (It still bugs me). And can I have admin rights to change the background and the navigation bar? I think they need an update. I'm pretty sure you know that I'm trustable. Abincyp (talk) 13:54, April 24, 2016 (UTC) The Project Icarus page was not long enough to need a seperate page. "Mayor" is a title. Syalantillesfel (talk) 15:26, April 24, 2016 (UTC) But those are completely different things. The enemy and Project Icarus are separate things, it's better to claim it as a stub and then write into it as there is more lore to it. Also where does it say that Calaghan's name is Elaine? Abincyp (talk) 15:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Can you please take a look at the official wiki or at large much more popular wikis please I noticed you are making some very nasty formatting corrections that make the articles messy. I noticed that you are removing Italics or Bolding in weapon pages, but take a look at the official wiki of weapon pages or any other game out there. Examples *A weapon on the Warfame wiki has bold letters for it's name, same as in every other game Wikia. *The official Wikia has the same formatting You can also have a different word show up but keep the actual link attached to it. Oh and for the love of god, change the site to look more like Mirror's Edge Catalyst or give me admin rights so I can do it. Also there's more than 1 category per page... Dude, what are you doing? Also City of Glass=/=The city in Mirror's Edge, learn your lore. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 12:54, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I have also updated the weapon pages with an infobox containing the weapon capacity and damage per shot, and etc. I also formatted those pages like every other normal wikia, so please don't touch them. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 15:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Rethink your decision Hi there, I noticed that you recently banned User:Abincyp. He contributed much content (probably more than everyone else) to this wiki and I do not see how he would have done anything wrong. Please rethink your decision. XtraManiaGamer (talk) 15:48, April 25, 2016 (UTC) I agree with rethinking the decision Sorry if I seem like weird there, like i barely know what this game is. But the ban of Abincyp is unfair. He is just trying to improve the wiki and you banned him immediately. Things are gonna get messed up without good contributors like him. Benas-545 (talk) 16:04, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello I recommend you unblock everyone you've blocked immediately, otherwise things will get ugly for you. Thank you. Alissa the Wise Wolf (talk) 16:06, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hello there My name's Ducksoup. I'm a staff here at Wikia. It looks to me like there's been some upheaval here in the past couple days. It's my job to keep Wikia communities healthy and thriving, and I think that's not happening here right now. It would be really nice if you'd unblock User:Abincyp and the other users that have been blocked here recently. They're good contributors and it doesn't appear that they've broken any rules. If you want me to do so, I can help out, but we as staff need to make sure that good contributors get to stick around without being blocked, and it looks like that's not happening here right now. I'm happy to answer questions or take any action that you're uncomfortable taking. I'll check back in tomorrow to make sure that there's some movement on these issues. Let me know, and thanks! Ducksoup (talk) 03:42, April 26, 2016 (UTC) The users that were blocked were blocked for the following reasons. *Threatening behavior, Sannse agrees with the Alissa block. Alissa stated: "Proceedure should be ignored on this one". *Dinoguy1000 stated that: "Referring to Syalantillesfel as a "bad apple", while doubtless cathartic for you, Abin, does not help your case, but it does foster a hostile atmosphere". *Abincyp's statements have been condescending such as "Dear Syalantillesfel" and "Oh and for the love of god". *After blocking Abincyp, the complaints came from several users who have made no edits on the wikia. *Abincyp's response to their blocking was to imply they are being persecuted. *Abincyp only recently complained about several unneeded "old articles". *I have responded to the messages from Abincyp on my talk page. *After the block Abincyp complained using the wrong forum, the adoption page; made accusations of trolling; and stated that the wikia had been ruined. This is not what wikia recommends to solve dispute resolution. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Abincyp *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1030940 *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1030973 *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1031376 *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/How_to_Get_Unblocked Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:40, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for responding! I work with Sannse every day, and while we might disagree occasionally, I'm confident that she's happy for me to work this out with you. :It looks like the users that often contribute honest edits here on the Mirror's Edge wiki have been blocked, and that's something that we generally like to avoid on Wikia. :Are you willing to work this out with them so they can continue working on the Mirror's Edge wiki? Ducksoup (talk) 04:52, April 26, 2016 (UTC) *As stated above Abincyp made accusations of trolling after the block. That is not a sign of an editor that is willing to accept an alternate point of view. Dinoguy1000's block has been altered to a lower time. I am willing to discuss disagreements, but not when the blocked editor responds with an accusation of trolling and ruining a wikia. Sannse's "How_to_Get_Unblocked" blog states that this is the wrong behavior to a block. *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1030973 **Sannse: "Alissa, On your block - your one edit on that wiki was to threaten the admin. I know you will say it was a warning, but that is not how it reads. Frankly, I would say your ban there was deserved." Syalantillesfel (talk) 05:04, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::From my angle, it looks like Abincyp has been an editor in good standing for quite a while. Are you willing to remove that block as a sign of good faith? If so, I can keep watch and make sure they're editing reasonably, too. Ducksoup (talk) 19:31, April 26, 2016 (UTC) *Abincyp is not blocked. *http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/User:Abincyp Syalantillesfel (talk) 22:33, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Syalantillesfel! A user recently nominated Mirror's Edge for inclusion in our gaming footers program, Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Pages Everytime I do an edit you just delete it for no reason and delete those pages. Can I ask you to stop that please? The caste sections on the City of Glass page. Syalantillesfel (talk) 20:56, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Long time no see. I wonder if you're an artificial intelligence concidering you are managing more than a few wikis with thousands of edits on all of them. So, how are ya? :) Also, who are you? You were a completely anonymous admin from the start. - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 18:49, July 12, 2016 (UTC) There is no need for sarcasm. Syalantillesfel (talk) 19:40, July 12, 2016 (UTC) I think it's confirmed. :^) - ▪ Talk ▪ Profile ▪ 09:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Edit history Could you remove on the history page of Faith Connors (Mirror Edge's Catalyst) the changes I made at 14:33 and 14:37 January 15th 2017? Or it's the first two edits I made that day. I didn't intend to edit the same thing twice on this page. I just wanted to change the word "has" to "have". Or could you simply remove all the edits I made on this page so far? Here's the link of the history page I'm talking about: http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/Faith_Connors_(Mirror%27s_Edge_Catalyst)?action=history I couldn't figure out how to delete them from the history page or maybe because I can't. But since you're an administrator of this wiki, I'm pretty sure you can delete them. It just bothers me that I've made a mistake that I don't want it displayed on the history page. Thanks. --InfiniteScout (talk) 03:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC)InfiniteScout The editing history page cannot be altered. If there is a mistake, please correct the mistake with a new edit. However, the edit history that has been recorded cannot be deleted. Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) OK I see. But I really do regret that I made this mistake. I was only gonna publish it once but did twice. Well I did it because I wanted to correct the grammar. I'm sorry I'm not really experienced with using Wikia but with this mistake, I learned something. I put this comment to show that this information comes from a valid source. But you know what? I'll mark this wiki as one of my favorites. I'm really interested in this game and had really fun playing it these days. Maybe I should try to be careful when I edit pages on Wikia. Because in many websites, I often publish posts, but quickly soon I realize I made grammatical errors, then I simply edit the posts. Thanks. I understand you cannot delete the edits on the history page. However, could you at least remove the comment from the first edit I made that day? I don't like when there's twice the exact same comment (except the word "has been" to "have been") on that page. Thanks. I'm about to sleep soon so if I sleep before you reply, I will check it on this page first thing in the morning. Thanks. Comments in the edits history page/section cannot be edited. Syalantillesfel (talk) 05:12, January 16, 2017 (UTC) OK I see. Thanks for the help. I should've been more careful in the first place but I suppose it's not really a big deal. Well I'm gonna sleep now. Thanks. I honestly can't believe I was so stupid to add an unnecessary comment when there was no need to. And when I did, to make a grammatical error ("has been"). Well I didn't make that error intentionally, but just because I was stupid for not reading carefully before publishing. And it feels awkward that Wikia wouldn't allow us editing or undoing mistakes we made when publishing. My Reason For Creating The Page "Faith Connors" Hello, my name is Warren Woodhouse and I'm new to this Wiki. I would just like to say that I've created the Page "Faith Connors". It now looks like this... Were you looking for Faith in... *...in Mirror's Edge OR IN *...in Mirror's Edge Catalyst I hope this helps. Warren Woodhouse | Blog | Follow Me | Talk | Email Me | Videos | Photos | Music | Artwork | Created Content | Twitter | Facebook | Snapchat 14:09, November 18, 2017 (UTC) (signature?) 2 Questions I want to ask Hi, I have 2 questions: How can I add a voting pole? What are the requirements of being chosen as an admin? Thanks, 123BlockBlock (talk) 03:47, December 27, 2017 (UTC)123BlockBlock I do not know how to add a voting pole. Syalantillesfel (talk) 03:54, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Well ain't this just annoying (JK), nevermind, thanks, also, can you tell me where I can find the requirements of being an admin, just curious, ya' know :-) 123BlockBlock (talk) 04:02, December 27, 2017 (UTC)123BlockBlock I do not know where to find a list of admin requirements. Syalantillesfel (talk) 04:05, December 27, 2017 (UTC) Got it, time to search in FANDOM support then XD 123BlockBlock (talk) 04:10, December 27, 2017 (UTC)123BlockBlock Discussions? Hey Syalantillesfel! It's me again :) I'm reaching out to see if the Mirror's Edge Wiki would be interested in turning on discussions here and on the app. I'll spare you the spiel, but let me know if you wanted to see the links for explanations and all that. Thanks and happy new year! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:01, January 11, 2018 (UTC) If this is the discussions versus blog format use, then I prefer to wait until the discussions programming has been completed. Syalantillesfel (talk) 00:10, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :It's actually meant to be a stand in for forums, not blogs. :Here's the whole deal: :Discussions is our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. :Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need to monitor reported posts and users that report them. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:06, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi there, just checking in again. Let me know what you think about enabling discussions! Jamie (profile)•(talk) 00:36, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Enable the discussions option. Syalantillesfel (talk) 02:05, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :Discussions have been enabled! I got the request in for them to be turned on in the app as well, but that will take longer. Check them out and thank you for being open to it! http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/d/f Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:00, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Weapons What did you think about the Fact about the 93R being very deadly against the police? Typical game exagerration.